You Belong With Me
by SilveryMoons
Summary: song-fic If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me?


**A/N: Woo, a song-fic! I've actually had this song and story in my head for a while now, and what better time to actually write it than the day after final exams and a time with no classes until Wednesday? Haha, anyway, this song is by Taylor Swift off of her new album, **_**Fearless. **_**I love her and her music so much, because it's so relateable and she's super talented. And this happens to be my favorite song off of the album, so yeah, haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA! or this song. Although I wish I did, because they're both pretty sweet.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do._

"I can't believe you just said that!" the voice on the other line wailed, "that was so rude!"

"I was just kidding around, jeez..."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything you say you go and say you're just kidding. I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I-I don't even know. Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love you."

The boy sighed, placing his hand on his forehead as he listened to his girlfriend complain. But he was used to it. "Love you, too. And I'm sorry."

But before she was even able to hear his apology, he heard the click and realized he was talking to no one. She never listened...it was always about her. Her wants. Her needs. _Never _about him.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Hey..." the girl sitting next to him began, taking one earphone out of her ear, "is she mad at you again?"

"You don't sound surprised."

"Should I be? This is the fifth time in two weeks she's blown up at you."

"It's my fault. I keep cracking all of those jokes that I know will offend her."

"Offend her? Are you kidding me? Please, your jokes are priceless. Don't let her change your sense of humor just because she has none."

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"She does! Well...sometimes. I-I don't know."

"Yeah, her sense of humor includes her inside jokes with her friends on the squad. When has she ever actually _laughed _at something that you said? God, I don't even know what you see in her."

The boy sat there, searching his brain for an answer. "Well, she's...really pretty..."

"Beauty isn't everything."

"But--"

The girl sighed, shaking her head at him while smiling sadly. "Face it. That's then only thing about her that you like right now."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

He stared at her for a few moments, taking in everything she had just said. But he was studying more than just that. He noticed that her eyes had a look of sympathy in them, as if she felt sorry for him because he was dating her. He noticed how her hair had grown a bit longer since the last time he had seen her. He noticed how pretty she looked right now. '_Whoa, wait a minute. Stop it!'_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

"What?' Her voice broke into his thoughts, startling him.

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was in a daze. Do you wanna go for a walk...or something?"

She studied his face for a few seconds before answering him, and noticed a sudden change in his facial expression. The distressed look on his face was gone, and he looked very much so relaxed. "Sure."

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

She got up from the chair that she was sitting him, and walked over to the door, stopping to wait for him. He still sat there, however, with his head down. It was obvious that he was thinking about something, but she wasn't sure about what. "You okay?"

"Yeah, great. Let's go."

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The walk around the neighborhood was quiet...almost too quiet. The only noise that they could hear were their footsteps, and the occasional sound of a car breezing by. Suddenly, the boy broke the silence. "I'm so stupid..."

"Why do you always say that?"

"'Cause...'cause it's true."

"You're a lot smarter than you think. Everyone makes mistakes...that doesn't make them stupid."

"But I make too many."

"Because you're human. You're supposed to make mistakes. I'm glad my best friend is actually real and not someone who pretends they're perfect and have a perfect life."

"...Really?"

"Really, really."

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me... _

"Okay, seriously...your long face is killing me."

"I'm sorry, it's just--

The girl smiled, spotting a bench just two feet in front of them. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"...Huh?"

"You know, like we used to when we were younger. I remember you always loved it and you would always be happier afterwards."

A smile appeared on his face. "You're on."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

"Good. Loser has to take the winner out to dinner Saturday night."

"...Like, as a date?"

"Not necessarily. But if you want to look at it like one, be my guest. Just get your money ready."

"Oh, now it's really on!"

Laughing wholeheartedly, the two joined hands and they each felt a sudden spark pass through their bodies."One."

"Two," she continued.

"Three!" And without even trying, he allowed her to pull his fist onto the surface of the bench. "Aw, man!"

"Please. You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's just hope Rhonda isn't gonna get jealous."

"She probably will..." his voice trailed off.

"Harold..."she looked at him sternly, then smiled gently.

"What?"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Patty, what is it?"

"...I'll tell you another time." Her eyes met his gaze, causing her to look back towards the ground quickly.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I should be getting home now, anyway..."

"O-okay...do you want me to walk with you?"

Placing her hands in her coat pockets, she gaiend more courage and this time held steady eye contact. "I'd like that, Harold."


End file.
